I am Josh Mankey
by captainkodak1
Summary: Josh Mankey talks about Kim and Ron.


I am Josh Mankey

_The "I am" set of stories seems to be taking a life of its own. I have had requests to expand the series. I originally had only planned to do the dads as I am a dad and was writing from a father's perspective. If y'all (born raised in the south folks) will bear with me I am going to try to expand the series to other characters. Please read and review. Any suggestions about characters would be helpful. Thanks to everyone for the reviews._

_I have actually written two other full adventures/drama stories and a partial third. They may wait awhile as I expand the "I am" series._

* * *

Hi, I am Josh Mankey; I am a student at Middleton High School where I am the captain of the basketball team. I enjoy sports and school. The popularity game is not for me. I try to take it day by day and just enjoy life. I have a number of friends here at school and we have a good time. I noticed awhile back that one of the students here appeared to like me. Her name was Kim Possible. She is the captain of the Cheerleaders. She also saves the world on several occasions. She and her friend Ron go around the world fighting the most unimaginable freaks that I could ever imagine. I say that she appeared to like me as she would get all flustered when she was around me. I was wondering what she was doing when a friend of hers, Ron Stoppable came up to me one day. Ron is a unique guy, pretty neat in his own way. His saying of "never be normal" is something that he works hard to do. Ron is the mascot of the school. His "Mad Dog" act is one of the most popular one of all the teams we play. If any of the teams are behind or having trouble. That guy will get out on the field or floor and do what ever he can to cheer or fire us up. You know sometimes he has fired some of the teams up so much that we later creamed the opposing team. But I am getting away from my story. Ron came up to me at school one day and said that Kim wanted to go to the upcoming dance with me. He told me to be on a certain hall at a certain time and he would see to it that Kim would be there. Well, as it turned out Kim and I went to the dance and started dating some.

I meet Kim's parents; Dr. and Dr. Possible, "that's weird two doctors"; Mr. Dr. Possible took me aside and gave me the standard father to boy/date talk. The saying of "black hole deep" always comes up with anyone who wants to date Kim. Don't ask me what if means, you don't want to know. I will tell you that it is enough to seriously limit those guys willing to ask Kim out. Kim and I went on several dates. She was a very nice and sweet girl, but I was nervous around her because you never knew when a mission would come up or one of those freaks she fights would show up. But, she was clearly more infatuated with me as I was her. But I enjoyed her company and we went on several dates. One particular date comes to mind. One of her enemies some dude name Drakken "blue man, blue suit, scar on face, that's freaky" came out of nowhere and sprayed her with some chemical. I found out later that it would make her seem to dissolve each time she blushed. That freak Drakken and some crazy girl in a green and black suit kept doing things to embarrass Kim so she would completely disappear. She was almost gone near the end of the evening. She might have been gone completely if it had not been for Ron.

Let me get back to Ron. Like I said, I really liked Ron. He might not be the smartest guy around, but if you were his friend he was beside you for thick and thin. I knew he did not like me, why I really don't know. I believe it has something having to do with my last name being spelled so closely to monkey. I knew from stories around school that monkeys and Ron are not a pleasant mix. Maybe also, it was that I was taking away his best friend. Sometimes Kim would be a little impatient or downright mean to Ron, if he goofed up around me or goofed up and messed up a date between Kim and I. That made me a little uncomfortable. I did not mean to break up one of the most famous friendships around school. They had been together since pre-K. Another thing I can say about Ron. He is completely devoted to Kim. What other friend would set his friend on a date with someone he didn't like just because it would make his friend happy. That is the measure of Ron. Well, back to Kim disappearing. Ron found out the only antidote for Kim was some strange flower in Africa. Do you know that dude risked his life and limbs to go to Africa to get the flower to save Kim? He saved Kim then stepped back into the background. Kim and I completed our date that night. I even gave her a little kiss. She didn't know at the time but I considered it a good-bye kiss. I could not keep dating her and hurting Ron. She and Ron belong together although the two of them may not know it. She cares for him I have no doubt. She seems to know that he has always been there for her. So we stopped seeing each other. It was a friendly break-up we just "grew away from each other" as we said. I stepped back because I thought I needed to. I plan to talk to Monique, one of Kim's friends, I know she thinks Kim and Ron need to be together and I plan to help her. It is the only thing I can do to a couple I consider to be some of the best friends I have. Kim and Ron deserve each other and I plan to do everything I can to see that they realize that.

* * *

_I hope that you liked this one. I know that most of the stories have Josh being a jerk, mean, and some other nasty things. So I thought I would take a hint from the "Emotions" episode that Josh was a good guy and the breakup between he and Kim was a good one. As I have mentioned, I am planning a series of these "I am" fics. If you have any suggestions for characters that you would like to me to do let me know. Please any suggestions, criticisms, ideas would be helpful in reviews._

CaptainKodak1


End file.
